1. Field of the Invention and/or reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing an image signal and an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a video tape recorder (generally referred to as VTR) and other recording and/or reproducing apparatuses have been known for recording and/or reproducing an image signal as well as an audio signal. Recently, a still video system for recording a still image signal and an audio signal on a video floppy has been developed and a general standard therefore has been published.
According to a record format for recording a still image signal and an audio signal on a video floppy under such general standard for the still video system, one field of a still image can be recorded on one track of a video floppy and an audio signal can be recorded, while it is compressed on time-base at a compression rate of 320, 640 or 1280, with recording times of about five seconds or ten seconds.
The audio signal can be recorded over a plurality of recording tracks and, when the audio signal exceeds the maximum that can be recorded on one audio signal track, it can be displaced from one track to a next track at any time, in other words, it can be displaced even from a middle point of the one track to the next.
However, problems arise in the recording and/or reproducing apparatus as described above. That is, in the apparatus of this kind, it is required to hold corresponding relation between a still image signal and an audio signal, so that it is necessary to make one still image correspond to one audio signal track, but at the time of recording an audio signal and at the time of reproducing said audio signal there exists a slight difference therebetween in timing of displaying a corresponding still image, with the result that an audio signal which has been continuously recorded may become discontinuous, depending upon the timing of changeover of a corresponding image signal at the time of recording, so that a noise or other undesirable effect may be caused thereby.
Furthermore, if a still image is changed over at any desired time, a remaining portion of a track on which an audio signal has been recorded remains unused at every time of effecting the changeover operation and, consequently, a recording time of an audio signal on a video floppy as a whole is considerably reduced, resulting in undesirable waste of recording capacity of the video floppy.